The invention relates to a caster, in particular for movable hospital beds, laboratory tables and the like, with a securing device which is connected to a handle via a Bowden cable.
Running or steering casters arranged on movable hospital beds, laboratory tables and the like are often secured by means of linkage-actuated brake blocks. DE 44 27 320 A1 discloses a securing device, in which a securing foot, axially displaceable within a tubular strut, can be extended in such a way that the casters lift off from the ground and, consequently, movable hospital beds, laboratory tables and the like are secured reliably. The axial displacement of the securing foot is carried out by transmitting the force, generated by means of a handle, via a Bowden cable. A feature common to both of these solutions is that a multiplicity of exposed and cooperating components, such as a brake linkage or the securing foot, are easily susceptible to contamination or considerable problems in disinfecting them arise.